User blog:Blizzard1289/Earth-113599 (Timeline)
The timeline for Earth-113599 or the Marvel Cinematic Universe 2010 onwards. 2010 *February 21st - Tony Stark completes his latest designs of the Jericho Missile and celebrates by going to a club with James "Rhodey" Rhodes, his arrogant attitude however gets them both in a brawl. *March 10th - The 2010 Stark Expo begins, where Tony Stark introduces the Jericho Missile and eventually ends up sleeping with reporter Christine Everhart. *March 12th - Tony Stark shows off the Jericho Missile's raw power to the United States army in the Afghanistan desert. While being escorted back to the base, his convoy is attacked by the Ten Rings terrorist group and he is captured. *March 18th - Tony Stark wakes up to find himself in a cave being held captive with an Afghan native named Ho Yinsen, who saved his life with a magnet keeping shrapnel out of his chest. *March 26th - Bruce Banner and Rick Jones make their way to the Arctic Circle where Bruce, seeing no way out of his monstrous ways, tries to shoot himself but instead turns into the Hulk yet again. *April 5th - A.I.M. scientists believe to have perfected Virus-X and calls in the first group of test subjects to their island base. *April 6th - General Ross and his team make a deal with the Royal Mounted Guard for access into Canadian territory so they may look for Hulk. *April 16th - Bruce Banner and Rick Jones in Thunder Bay Ontario get in a bar fight, causing Bruce to transform before he is contained by General Ross, McCutcheon, Blonsky, and their crew. *April 22nd - Tony Stark and Ho Yinsen come up with the blueprints for the Iron Man Mark I suit so they can escape the Ten Rings grasp. *April 27th - Bruce Banner is put on trial for his crimes as the Hulk and the United States Military. *May 2nd - Emil Blonsky goes rogue, betraying both A.I.M. and the Military trying to recreate the experiment that gave Bruce Banner his Hulk-like strength. Bruce Banner and Rick Jones while in the middle of their trials, are broken out of jail by Betty who takes them to Dr. Waynesboro in Philadelphia for a possible cure for The Hulk. *May 3rd - In the middle of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Emil Blonsky, now transformed into the mighty Abomination, fights off Bruce Banner as the Hulk in an epic duel in the middle of the streets. The Abomination is defeated and taken away by General Ross. *May 4th - At midnight Katherine Waynesboro tries to find out how exactly to cure Bruce of his Hulk personality. While she, Rick and Betty debate about it Bruce leaves the city without notifying any of them. *May 19th - Black Widow and Hawkeye are sent to deal with a group of powerful and resourceful pirates near Abidjan, Ivory Coast. *May 26th - St. Louis is hit by A.I.M. and Taskmaster as the final control group for their latest project. *May 31st - Agents Phil Coulson & Maria Hill investigate the city, learning from Sheriff O’Brien of the random civilian disappearances and realize A.I.M. is likely behind it, calling in Agents Romanoff and Barton. *June 1st - Black Widow and Hawkeye successful quell the pirate operation and return to the United States. *June 2nd - Nick Fury personally assigns the Black Widow and Hawkeye new missions to infiltrate the Kronas Building Party. *June 5th - Bruce Banner tries to take up residence on Nebraska farmland, but is driven off by locals. *June 6th - A.I.M. Scientist Ellen Brandt officially perfects Virus-X after the test groups phase is over. *June 9th - Black Widow and Hawkeye both infiltrate the Kronas Building, fight off Taskmaster and acquire a perfected version of Virus-X. *June 13th - S.H.I.E.L.D. Discovers that Virus-X is a potential threat and know they need to stop A.I.M. in whatever they're planning, with Black Widow and Hawkeye spearheading the attack. *July 1st - Tony Stark perfects the helmet of the Iron Man Mark I suit in Afghanistan. *July 5th - A.I.M. Strikes back at S.H.I.E.L.D. stealing the Virus-X serum from the Omega Base with plans to spread it in Eastern Europe. *July 6th - Black Widow and Hawkeye decide to go behind S.H.I.E.L.D.'s back and find the Virus themselves, destroying it. *July 15th - The duo confront a convoy of A.I.M. soldiers on a train in France, while trying to interrogate them end up provoking a brawl. *July 18th - Agent Coulson, Maria Hill, Jasper Sitwell, and Felix Blake try and look for Black Widow & Hawkeye throughout the continent of Europe. *July 28th - Black Widow and Hawkeye confront the A.I.M. soldiers in Budapest, Hungary and manage to destroy the Virus-X serum. Only at the expense of them getting captured by Taskmaster and flown to the A.I.M. base. *July 29th - The two S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents are interrogated by M.O.D.O.K. and Taskmaster, before Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. raids the island base and destroys A.I.M., the international science threat once and for all. *August 5th - Black Widow and Hawkeye both earn their latest Medals of Honor for their work in taking down A.I.M. *August 18th - Tony and Ho Yinsen perfect the Iron Man Mark I suit and, though Yinsen tragically didn't make it, Tony fights his way out of the Ten Rings hideout and crashes in the middle of the Afghanistan desert. While James "Rhodey" Rhodes and the American Military save Tony Stark and take him back to the United States for recovery. *August 21st - Agent Maria Hill recruits Katherine Waynesboro to be a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. following the orders of Nick Fury to strengthen their science division. *September 1st - Emil Blonsky and Tommy Masters are put into the same prison system and conspire to find a way they can break out. *September 7th - Tony Stark returns to the United States after recovering, being greeted by Pepper and Happy both. *September 8th - Tony Stark announces that he and Stark Industries are pulling out of Weapon's Design and Distribution, much to Obadiah Stane's chagrin. *September 17th - Obadiah Stane demands Stark Industries scientists try to recreate Arc Reactor Technology. While his hired smugglers in Afghanistan located the remains of Tony's original Mark I suit. *September 22nd - Tony Stark creates the first successful Mark III suit and flies it around Los Angeles. *September 29th - Tony Stark uses the Mark III suit and flies to Afghanistan, taking down the Ten Rings there and even Raza himself. His heroics being recorded and the media calling him Iron Man. *September 30th - The Mandarin is frustrated and impressed by the Iron Man’s effortless power with technology. *October 3rd - Obadiah Stane, after little success with re-creating the Arc Reactor technology. Goes to Tony's house and steals it from his chest, paralyzing him with a weapon. Tony however, is saved by Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan, and Rhodey while Stane uses the Arc Reactor to power his own Iron Monger suit. Iron Man Mark III and Iron Monger fight in the streets of Los Angeles, with Tony eventually destroying Obadiah and his suit by kicking him into the giant Arc Reactor. *October 6th - Samuel Sterns reads a newspaper about the Hulk’s persecution and disapproves. *October 12th - Tony Stark reveals to the world during a live interview that he is Iron Man. *October 13th - Director Nick Fury attempts to recruit Tony Stark to use his Iron Man suits for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s benefits, he promptly rejects it. *November 16th - Nick Fury demands Agent Phil Coulson "keep an eye" on Tony Stark and his activities as Iron Man. *December 8th - Bruce transforms into The Hulk after being harassed by a local drug cartel in Costa Rica. 2011 *January 3rd - Anton Vanko dies watching a recording of Tony Stark's announcement, pleading his son to use the engineering skills taught to him in order to create Arc Reactor technology and get revenge on Stark Industries for betraying him. *January 26th - Jane Foster and Erik Selvig go to Broxton, Oklahoma to investigate a possible Rose-Einstein Bridge that could be passing the planet, along with Culver University intern, Darcy Lewis. *February 9th - Iron Man continues to clear terrorism across the globe, and even destroys a rogue Iron Man knockoff from Hammertech Industries, upsetting it's CEO Justin Hammer and causing him to hold a grudge against Stark. *February 15th - Samuel Sterns wanting to help his idol Bruce Banner creates the internet pseudonyme ‘’Mr. Blue’’ and talks to him via webchat. *February 25th - Iron Man in Germany saves hundreds of millions of dollars worth of paintings for Gorani Insurance, who agree to help sponsor & support one of the biggest Stark Expos yet, coming out that year. *March 12th - The 2011 Stark Expo begins with support from Gorani Insurance, Tony Stark introduces many advances in Stark Industry Tech and more Iron Man suits. Tony Stark though, is approached by Justin Hammer, who condescendingly congratulates Tony on his success. *March 13th - Agent Coulson goes to Tony Stark's Malibu mansion, trying once again to recruit him to be involved with S.H.I.E.L.D. but he refuses. *March 15th - Ivan Vanko buys a plane and flies it out of Siberia, reading from a nearby Newspaper of Tony Stark's plan to join the Grand Prix in Monaco. *March 17th - Tony Stark and James Rhodes debate in court if the United States Government could seize the Iron Man armor for their own uses. *March 20th - Tony Stark races in the Monaco Grand Prix, and is attacked by Ivan Vanko's high tech armor. However, he manages to defeat him with his own Mark V Iron Man armor, after a tough fight. *March 23rd - Stark Industries net worth begins to go down due to Vanko's attack. Being especially targeted by Justin Hammer and Senator Robert Stern. *March 24th - Justin Hammer heads to Monaco and secretly recruits Ivan Vanko to work for Hammertech. *April 1st - Thor completes the succession ceremony in order to eventually become king of Asgard. Later that night he has dinner celebrating alongside Loki, Balder the Brave, and Lady Sif. *April 2nd- After two Frost Giants from Jotunheim attempt to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters, Thor encourages his friends and brother to go punish them by going in their realm and causing chaos. After fighting King Laufey, Thor is brought back to Asgard by Odin and Heimdall. Who, for his abrasive arrogance, is stripped of his powers and weapons while being forced to live amongst the mortals of Midguard. *April 3rd - Thor is found by Jane Foster, Erik Selvig and Darcy Lewis who take him to the Broxton General Hospital. He laters wakes up and tries to escape, but is subdued by the Hospital's staff. In Asgard, Loki touches the Casket of Ancient Winters figuring out (and later having it confirmed) that he is of Frost Giant heritage, and the son of King Laufey in Jotunheim. *April 4th - Thor is released from the Hospital. While wandering the town, he is helped by Jane, Erik and Darcy who take him to get food while he explains Asgard and their people/politics to them. That night, Thor and the trio find where Mjolnir had landed but to his agony, that hammer is unable to lifted until he is deemed "worthy". *April 6th - Ivan Vanko finishes the his first Hammertech suit and names it Crimson Dynamo (despite Hammer's suggestion to name it Whiplash instead). *April 7th - Tony Stark, still intoxicated from the previous evening, goes to a meeting with the United States Military and is attacked by Crimson Dynamo and his advanced Hammertech funded suit of armor. And Tony's inhabitation leads him to accidentally blast a U.S. Marshal. *April 9th - Bruce Banner finally decides to settle far away from his persecutors, in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil. *April 11th - An Oklahoma farmer finds Mjolnir submerged in his land, but can't move it no matter what. *April 14th - Thor is given by Darcy Lewis' "friend" a fake alias (Donald Blake) and job (Construction Worker) which he does to try and "fit in" to Midguard's culture. *April 26th - The United States Military officially terminates it's contract with Stark Industries and partners with Hammertech and Justin Hammer instead. *May 5th - Loki goes to Nidavellir and has the same smiths who made Mjolnir construct him more advanced armor and weaponry. *May 12th - The Oklahoma farmer officially opens his business to MOVE THE HAMMER earning sizable profits. *May 15th - Justin Hammer announces the company's first ever Hammer Expo. Which was expected to happen in June. *May 28th - The Military tries to use their budget to build Gamma Radiation sensitive beacons on Galapagos Islands to possibly track down The Hulk in one of the Americas. General Ross and General Talbot are skeptical due to costs, but being desperate still do it. *May 29th - Tony parties and gets intoxicated on his 41st birthday. He eventually gets so out of control, Rhodey ends up donning an Iron Man suit and knocks Tony into submission. *May 30th - James Rhodes is recruited by Justin Hammer and the United States Military to be wear War-Machine suit for the Hammer Expo event. *June 4th - Ivan Vanko escapes the Hammer compound in Monaco, after finding out his antics as the Crimson Dynamo were being used by Justin Hammer is further his own business agenda and the "War on Iron Mans". *June 5th - The Hammer Expo begins, while Tony Stark in his Iron Man Mark III suit raids the event and exposes Justin Hammer as a fraud and a criminal. Meanwhile, Crimson Dynamo attacks as well, but is stopped by the combined efforts of Iron Man & War-Machine. Justin Hammer and Ivan Vanko are both arrested and taken into custody. *June 7th - Tony Stark joins Alcoholics Anonymous, with the support of his assistant and (now) significant other, Virginia "Pepper" Potts. *June 10th - Stark Industries officially creates a private partnership with S.H.I.E.L.D. *June 11th - Loki's advanced weapons and armor are created and gifted to the magnificent trickster himself. *June 17th - Justin Hammer is convicted and sent to Seagate Prison for his crimes. *July 1st - Jane Foster finishes her paper on Thor & Asgard, presenting it to Harvard University. However, the institute dismisses it as simply being Pseudoscience. *July 4th - The Red Skull's World War II Valkyrie starts to emerge from the ice due to melting via Global Warming. *July 7th - Leonard Samson and Betty Ross start dating for the first time. *July 16th - The War-Machine armor is confiscated from James Rhodes after the Hammertech contract is officially exterminated. *July 28th - Agent Coulson and Agent Sitwell investigate Mjolnir near the plains of Broxton, Oklahoma. *August 2nd - Odin falls into his notorious Odinsleep to regain strength and rest. Loki is then appointed to be acting king of Asgard. *August 3rd - Thor breaks into the S.H.I.E.L.D. outpost built around Mjolnir, but is still not considered worthy enough to lift it up. *August 4th - Loki allows Laufey and his Frost Giant armies into Asgard from Jotunheim, and sends the mighty Destroyer Armor after Thor on Earth. He heroically sacrifices himself to save Jane Foster and Erik Selvig, becoming worthy of Mjolnir again. He then goes to Asgard and defeats Loki, knocking him into the vacuum of space. Odin awakes from Odinsleep after nearly a week. *August 6th - Thor starts to help Asgard rebuild, and longs to return to Earth and see Jane Foster once again. Loki lands on the realm of Vanaheim, where he is found by the native Rock Trolls. *August 9th - Bruce Banner is hired by a Soft Drink factory in Rio De Janeiro for stable work. *August 16th - Jane Foster and Erik Selvig re-release their paper on the Einstein-Rosen Bridge and Asgardian mythology, being taken much more seriously and gaining notoriety. *August 25th - A Russian Company begins drilling for Oil in Canada's more northern arctic regions. *September 7th - Tony Stark is rewarded his 3 MONTHS SOBER chip and gives a speech to the entire AA meeting about his struggles. *September 26th - Bruce Banner accidentally scrapes his finger at his job, spilling Gamma Radiated blood into one of the company's soft drinks. *September 29th - An elderly man grows sick from the soda, leading General Ross to figure out and inform the United States Government it is a sign that Bruce Banner is hiding out at the factory in Brazil. *September 30th - General Ross along with a group of Marines try to capture Bruce Banner in Brazil, but he transforms into The Hulk and they fail. In Willowsdale, Virginia a biology workshop is held which Samuel Sterns, Betty Ross, and Leonard Samson attend. General Glenn Talbot announces the Military will be reopening the Bio-tech Enhancement project. *October 1st - Bruce Banner meets up with Rick Jones again and his friend, Jim Wilson who inform him of the Bio-Tech Enhancement's recreation in the United States. *October 20th - Bruce Banner arrives in the United States with Rick Jones and Jim Wilson, where he joins the protests against the project outside the Los Alamos Laboratory. Eventually, Bruce transforms into The Hulk and smashes into the facility followed by Samuel Sterns, who he accidentally knocks into a sample of his blood and transforms him into a Gamma Mutant. With Sterns newfound Telepathic powers he unearths Bruce's repressed emotions and transforms him into the spiteful Gray Hulk. *October 24th - Samuel Sterns uses his increased intelligence to experiment on animal test subjects turning them into Gamma Radiated monsters. An army with him as their Leader. *October 27th - Bruce Banner along with Betty Ross, Leonard Samson. Rick Jones, and Jim Wilson enter the secret S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Smokey Mountain National Park meeting with Katherine Waynesboro and Agent Hill. *November 1st - The American Military along with Philip Sterns try to talk The Leader down in the held up Los Alamos Laboratory, but he rejects them and sends his mutated animals to attack them. Turning all the victims into undead Half Life Gamma Mutants he too would be The Leader of. *November 2nd - Bruce has a psych session with Leonard Samson at the S.H.I.E.L.D., which irritates him. In addition, Leader begins to get into his head. The mix of these two factors caused Gray Hulk to emerge and break out of the S.H.I.E.L.D. base into the wilderness. *November 3rd - Gray Hulk heads to Las Vegas, Nevada and takes on the identity of Joe Fixit working for the Loan Sharks. *November 6th - General Ross is informed by General Talbot that the Military has decided they need to “fight fire with fire” in order to stop The Leader. By teaming up with S.H.I.E.L.D. and work with them to rehabilitate the Hulk into working with them to end this disaster. Ross is unhappy with this decision. *November 9th - Thor goes on an adventure to the undersides of Asgard to return a lost Family Heirloom, proving how much of a changed man he had truly become. *November 16th - Gray Hulk is confronted in Las Vegas by Betty Ross and Leonard Samson. He spitefully attacks them within the Coliseum while The Leader realizes his Gamma Bomb is missing an essential piece. Realizing he couldn’t take it alone, The Leader makes his way to Las Vegas and tries to recruit Gray Hulk, but he rejects it making the two mutants fight. Afterwards, Gray Hulk jumps off to the Hoover Dam with Betty Ross and the two have an honest discussion with each other, finally making the Gray Hulk transform back into Bruce Banner again. *November 17th - Bruce and Betty come back to the city with Agent Hill and General Ross waiting for them. They both get help when Leonard Samson approaches Bruce telling him that he has a theory the reason for his constant transformations is because of him having Multiple Personality Disorder brought about by a traumatic childhood. Meanwhile, The Leader and his Half Lives try to invade Culver University and Bruce volunteers to work with the plan and try to stop him by becoming the Hulk. Confronting him at the school his telepathy transforms Gray Hulk into the new ‘’Guilt Hulk’’ who attacks the supporting S.H.I.E.L.D. Including Black Widow & Hawkeye. But after confronting the Maestro of his personalities Green Hulk re-emerges and finally stops The Leader with his enraged strength. *November 18th - Bruce Banner talks to Agent Hill in the Willowsdale City Hall, where he insists to all his friends and loved ones that he wants to be alone in order to conqueror his Multiple Personality Disorder on his own, being too dangerous around people. Opting to be relocated in Alaska. *November 21st - Loki due to trickery and wit, ends up becoming a Divine figure to the Rock Trolls and they all begin bowing to his will. 2012 *February 8th - The Russian Oil company finds the Valkyrie in Canada's northern Arctic. *February 9th - Agent Felix Blake investigates the Valkyrie and finds the body of Steve Rogers frozen, but still alive, along with the legendary Tesseract. He starts the process of containing and studying both relics. *February 13th - Erik Selvig is requested to help study the Tesseract, officially starting Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. a number one priority for S.H.I.E.L.D. He however turns down the offer. *February 18th - Tony Stark uses the Iron Man suit for the first time after being in the program, he races against two men in similar knock off pieces and wins. *March 2nd - Loki uses a loophole from Vanaheim to Earth after finding out the Tesseract had been uncovered recently. He looks for it at the base of Mt. Wundagore but cannot find it. He makes the cave his base of operations while he investigates where the Tesseract might be. *March 4th - Agent Maria Hill, escorted by Director Nick Fury, is one of the first field Agents that’s shown Steve Rogers being defrosted by a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists. *March 7th - Happy Hogan is promoted to the head of Stark Industries security. *March 20th - Loki breaks into The Rat Facility and recruits three of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most high profile inmates. There names being Emil Blonsky, Tommy Masters, and Ivan Vanko. He kills all other witnesses so S.H.I.E.L.D. has no idea who is responsible. *March 25th - At Mt. Wundagore, Loki provides Ivan Vanko Rock Troll stones to create an even stronger Crimson Dynamo suit, he teaches Taskmaster styles of Asgardian combat, and uses Dark Magic to restore Blonsky's Abomination powers. The quartet officially declare themselves the Masters of Evil dedicated to taking over Midguard. *April 3rd - In Alaska, Bruce Banner transforms into The Hulk and heroically saves a town from a group of criminals. *April 18th - Steve Rogers awakens from a coma after his defrosting. He pushes Agent Blake out of the way and runs to Time Square, confused by the futuristic designs he is appeased and brought back in by Director Nick Fury himself. Later that night, Nick Fury shows Steve how they preserved the Tesseract, which only seems to further his grief. *April 20th - Black Widow is sent on an assignment to Kiev, Ukraine in order to stop a group of international Ten Rings terrorists. *April 22nd - Loki captures Erik Selvig and holds him hostage inside his Mt. Wundagore base. *April 30th - The Tesseract is moved to a more secure S.H.I.E.L.D. testing facility in Arizona, after finding out how potentially powerful the artifact is. *May 3rd - After months of planning, Loki shapeshifted as Erik Selvig arrives at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Base in southern California and steals the Tesseract. An undercover Taskmaster helps him fight off Hawkeye and Director Fury while The Abomination & Crimson Dynamo secure the outside. All of them escape using the Tesseract’s teleportation ability. Director Fury commands Agent Coulson, Agent Hill, and Hawkeye to recruit every hero they have on their files to stop the super villain team he began dubbing the Masters of Evil. *May 5th - Hawkeye goes to Kiev and helps the Black Widow complete her mission. Informing her of what happened back in the United States and how he needs her help in recruiting The Hulk. *May 6th - Director Fury makes his way to Brooklyn and manages to convince Captain America to suit up again and help them deal with this threat, telling the Director he knew something like would happen back in the 1940s. Meanwhile, Agent Coulson heads to the New York Stark Tower and tries to have Iron Man join, who tells him he’ll think about it. Black Widow and Hawkeye get Bruce Banner to join after a minor transformation scare. *May 7th - The Masters of Evil growing frustrated with the Tesseract’s instability and Emil Blonsky tells them they have to get Iodine from an A.I.M. benefactor in Stuttgart, Germany in order to restabilize it for their goals. Meanwhile, Thor is informed by Heimdall of Loki’s return and is brought back to Earth via a loophole to help stop him. *May 8th - Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, and Natasha Romanoff meet on the Helicarrier and later that night confront the Masters of Evil in Stuttgart. Iron Man finally agreeing to join with him and Captain America working to fight Loki, who strangely ends up surrendering. After trying to take him back their Quinjet is stopped by Thor himself who tries attempts to take Loki back to Asgard but is opposed by S.H.I.E.L.D. after easily defeating Iron Man he is staggered by Captain America’s Vibranium Shield and realizing they were after the same goal submits. *May 10th - On the Helicarrier all of the heroes are working together for a way to dismantle the Tesseract from Loki’s Scepter. But they constantly infight between one another over minor disputes. This all comes to a close when the Masters of Evil attack the Helicarrier attempting to get the cube back. After a tough fight the S.H.I.E.L.D. barely loses out against the Masters who free Loki and take the Tesseract back, now with the knowledge of how to stabilize it and their enemy’s base dismantled, even going as far as for Taskmaster to kill Agent Coulson. *May 11th - Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow and Hawkeye comment on how they’re all angry at what the Masters of Evil took from them and officially form a team called ‘’The Avengers’’ based on their shared desire for retaliation. Finding Thor and Hulk they both agree and become Avengers as well. *May 12th - Tony Stark figures out the Masters of Evil is going to New York City in order to unleash their army onto the world and Director Fury has The Avengers assemble in order to stop it. The two teams all begin fighting each other and once the Tesseract stabilizes Loki uses it to bring down the Rock Trolls who now worship him. The Avengers powerfully fight them off but the World Security Council has little faith in their abilities instead opting to nuke the entire city. But Iron Man intercepts the Nuke and destroys the Rock Troll’s huge ship inside the Tesseract’s wormhole instead, stopping the invasion and The Masters of Evil’s end game plan. Though, the Tesseract disappeared after the whole event. *May 15th - Nick Fury vouches for The Avengers to be recognized as an official superhero team in times of extreme crisis like that to the World Security Council and Gideon Malick in particular. *May 16th - The New York City Stark Tower is transformed into Avengers Tower instead. *May 24th - Justin Hammer is released from Seagate prison by his advanced legal team and James Rhodes is reaffirmed with his War-Machine Armor since the Hammertech contract is re-legitimized. *May 30th - Thanos learns of the Masters of Evil using the Tesseract on Earth and realizes the Infinity Stones have made themselves visible again after all these years. *June 4th - Tony Stark begins working on the first suits to be in his ‘’Iron Legion’’ including a suit for Pepper Potts if the time ever came. *July 26th - War-Machine fights Ten Rings presence in India and results in multiple casualties and huge warfare. Raising extreme dislike and notoriety for the group across the world. *September 7th - Damage Control holds a charity event to rebuild the destroyed sections of New York City from the Battle. *November 4th - President Matthew Ellis is re-elected for office and dedicates his campaign heavily to stopping events like the Battle of New York from happening again. With his victory ensured he begins researching how to permanently stop the Ten Rings believing he might be using technology akin to the Tesseract. *November 28th - WHiH News hears reports of the Government focusing on stopping the Ten Rings and send rookie reporter Jackson Norriss to go to China and investigate their mysterious leader The Mandarin. *December 1st - Phil Coulson is sent to Tahiti in order to relax from the extensive “coma” he was in after his resurrection. *December 5th - Jackson Norriss heads to the Valley of Spirits and even finds the Mandarin’s Dragon of Heaven fortress. But is captured and brought before The Mandarin who uses the power of the Overmind to brainwash him into being a ‘’servant’’ of the Ten Rings cause. *December 9th - Happy Hogan with the help of Stark Industries security guard Bethany Cabe to stop the Ten Rings in Los Angeles lead by the now brainwashed Jackson Norriss. He even has Tony Stark send an Iron Legion suit to help win the fight. Similar events occur in Washington D.C. stopped by War-Machine & in New York stopped by Hawkeye. Later that night the Ten Rings hijack televisions all across america to spread threatening propaganda messages. *December 11th - Tony Stark and Hawkeye are requested to the White House where President Ellis begs for them to help deal with The Mandarin. Even the Chinese ambassador Yao Wu says how his technology is too powerful for either government to face, they need Avengers to stop him, and even more so Tony Stark’s technological mind. *December 12th - Stark Industries and S.H.I.E.L.D. are signed to work with the government in the war against the Ten Rings by Justin Hammer their contractual partner in situations like that. *December 16th - The Ten Rings send more propaganda messages across America. Iron Man, War-Machine, and Hawkeye are sent to the Valley of Spirits to confront The Mandarin in his fortress the Dragon of Heaven. War-Machine is captured, the Iron Legion suit is destroyed and Hawkeye is brainwashed as a loyal servant. *December 17th - In the aftermath of the conflict Tony Stark announces on live TV he wishes to personally challenge The Mandarin with the entirety of his Iron Legion. *December 20th - The Mandarin sends Hawkeye to Stark’s Malibu Mansion along with other Ten Rings soldiers in helicopters who successfully blow the entire mansion in the ground. Tony Stark deeply ashamed of his PTSD preventing him from using his Iron Man suit runs away to rural California and becomes a homeless drunk. *December 21st - The Ten Rings send yet another propaganda message across America, this time directly threatening Matthew Ellis and exposing him as being easily controllable. The Mandarin then announces he plans to finish all his “lessons” on the world’s governments by christmas morning. *December 22nd - The Air Force One Plane is captured by The Mandarin’s Ten Rings forces. President Ellis and Vice President Rodriguez are kidnapped while Justin Hammer is brutally murdered. Hawkeye then kidnaps Yao Wu from the Zhongnanhai. Tony Stark in a drunken state is found by Bethany Cabe who helps him deliver a baby his friend Harley Keener was giving birth to. He faints afterwards and is taken to the nearest hospital. *December 23rd - Tony Stark awakens in the hospital with his self confidence inspired helping Harley give birth and alongside Bethany Cabe is medically cleared to leave while flying to New York where he can take residence in Avengers Tower. Meanwhile, the Ten Rings around the globe go to England, France and Germany kidnapping respective politicians from each country. *December 24th - The Mandarin makes his final broadcast to the world this time showing President Ellis, Vice President Rodriguez, Yao Wu and other politicians all held up a top of a large factory owned by the Roxxon Corporation. Tony Stark completes his Iron Legion and sends them to China freeing the politicians. Soon after Rhodey regains his War-Machine suit and Pepper becomes Rescue in order to battle Fin Fang Foom. Most importantly Tony Stark finally puts back on the Iron Man suit himself and flies to China where he battles the Mandarin alongside the Great Wall. With The Mandarin defeated, Hawkeye’s mind returned to normal and Fin Fang Foom now docile the Ten Rings threat was officially over. *December 25th - Tony Stark celebrates the victory with a party at Avengers Tower being gifted the Mandarin’s Overmind by Hawkeye as a winning trophy. Tony himself finally learning the valuable lesson that he can’t control the future with his suits and has to learn how to be Iron Man inside and out. *December 27th - Phil Coulson during a massage from a physical therapist begins having bizarre memories of the time he was supposedly in a coma, but is quickly subsided from thinking anymore of them. 2013 *January 6th - Tony Stark officially starts up Project Ultron with the help of J.A.R.V.I.S. in his schedule. *January 9th - The remaining Ten Rings members in China are assassinated by the Winter Soldier. *January 20th - Matthew Ellis after officially being reelected awards James Rhodes his first medal of honor. *March 12th - Michael Collins hurts his arm while working one day in the Kirby Steel Mill. *July 25th - Phil Coulson’s vacation in Tahiti is finished and the Agent is returned to the field. *August 8th - Maya Hansen and Aldrich Killian offer Michael Collins the Extremis formula to help with his slowly recovering arm and to test and see if it works as the Roxxon Corporation intends. *September 12th - S.H.I.E.L.D. finds the group of Extremis dealers in Los Angeles and even the formula for the serum in the apartment. Director Nick Fury enlists Coulson to help them find whoever it was dealt to in the Los Angeles area. *September 13th - Agent Coulson recruits Agents Grant Ward and Melinda May to help him track down an Extremis user in Los Angeles. Marking the first mission Agent May had agreed to do in a long time. *September 15th - The Rising Tide hacktivist named ‘’Skye’’ manages to find the Extremis user herself via an advanced computer algorithm named Michael Collins. She tries to convince him to expose himself and reveal to the world enhance people exist but he refuses, soon after becoming aggressive towards Skye and being stopped by Coulson, Ward and May. Using Extremis based strength Michael gets away but Skye is taken to the base for questioning. *September 16th - Skye is interrogated by S.H.I.E.L.D. but refuses to give any information about herself or the Rising Tide, frustrating Agent Ward. Meanwhile, Michael Collins talks to Maya Hansen about how S.H.I.E.L.D. is after him which she offers little support in helping him in. Afterwards he tells his wife Tracy and son Nick that they have to pack up and move away first thing the next day. *September 17th - S.H.I.E.L.D. Scientists Leopold Fitz and Jenna Simmons have difficulty tracking down Michael Collins’ location but Skye offers to let them use her algorithm as a bargaining chip for freedom. Seeing little choice Coulson agrees to let her and they find Collins and his family at Union Train Station. After Agent May and Ward unsuccessfully fight him FitzSimmons quickly form a concoction that would allow Michael Collins Extremis explosion to go inward instead of outward preventing collateral damage from his inevitable explosion. Skye sneaks up on him and injects the formula into his bloodstream causing said effects to occur saving the day. Meanwhile, Michael’s mangled body is found and taken to a Roxxon laboratory and worked by Aldrich Killian and Maya Hansen, giving him cybernetic implants under called Deathlok. *September 18th - Agent Coulson requests Director Nick Fury to allow him to build a team in order to stop threats like Extremis around the world & give him a sense of purpose again. Amused by Coulson’s suggestion he agrees, even allowing Skye is join the team as a consultant, along with Ward, May, Fitz and Simmons in addition the latest Globemaster plane called The Bus. They receive an 0-8-4 shortly after in New Zealand they have to investigate. Category:Blog posts